Visions
by You'reKiddingRight
Summary: Just a bit of fun. But yeah, read if you wish. Olive Chaya an assassin from 2012 is sent back in time by the power from a fragment of Eden, what she doesn't know is that there are greater minds at work testing her fate. My sumaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

To see is to believe and the truth is in our own sight, until your sight is gone and you're only left with a glimpse of what the world used to be like.

_**Will this work out?**_

"Olive, we need you now there is no other way we can stop them we need to use the machine it's-"

"No we can't make her use that, it hasn't been tested yet, what if something goes wrong!?" I listened intently to the ramblings of my two siblings, Colin and Riley never did see eye to eye. I never sided with either of them but on this occasion I knew that Colin was right, the templar's had made their own machine and had enabled them to go back in time. The only way to stop them would be to go back; the Assassins were losing this fight. I'd be dammed if they lost the war.

"Riley it's fine, I'll do it you two need to stay here and man the front line. You know I can do this, I've studied the ways of the people from that time for the past three years, I'm more than capable... trust me sister." I moved towards her and grabbed her hand and held it up in front of us, I looked her in the eyes and showed her the resolve in my eyes. I turned to Colin and blankly stared at him, he knew as well as I did that there was a chance that it may go wrong, and that I may die or never come back. It was a chance we were both willing to take. "When will it be ready?" I spoke calmly hoping that it would further assured Riley that I was fine with this, that I would be fine.

"Give it an hour and it should be up and running, Olive are you sure... one of the others could go in your place-"

"No Colin, you know as well as I do that they are needed here. You can fight without me-"

"No we can't Olive you are our best fighter! How can you leave us like this, we need you here!" Riley shrieked at me and she pulled me back round to face her, tears streaked down her face. I didn't want to leave her behind but in the end it had to be done, she knew this. But we both knew it would be hard. "Olive please..."

"Riley, I am needed there. If they change anything back in that time then imagine what could happen here. "I coughed and smiled down at her, it was like it had been when we were young, I was always the reassuring big sister. She always listened to me, but always put up one hell of a fight. "Come on you're going to make me miss out on wearing all those amazing clothes we designed, we worked hours on them." I joked trying to lighten the mood just a bit. Her face seemed to relax a bit but her eyes still held the same fear and concern that I knew was already there, I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly. "I'll come back to you, I promise just make sure you are here when I do." I pulled away and headed towards the doors, "I'll be back soon, I just need to prepare my things." I left the room and headed for my quarters, I don't know if it was actually because I was prepared about going here, or whether the fact that I was leaving hadn't sunk in yet but I was far too calm. As I pushed my door open, I looked around my room. I knew for a fact that I was going to miss the technology of 2012 more than anything, especially the light. Being afraid of the dark and going to place that uses candles for a light source, wasn't exactly a wise thing... but one that I would have to abide by.  
I moved towards the chest that sat at the bottom of my bed, as I opened it I remember how I had made the clothes inside the amount of times I had hurt my hand just trying to sow was horrendous. We made sure I had the basics, except we avoided any type of colour that would draw too much attention our place me in the wrong type of category. I had a long white cape, which had a hood combined with it, the hood was big enough to cover most of my face, and the inside of the cape was a burgundy colour along with the inside of the hood. The next thing that we had worked forever on was the corset of my clothes, it was design so as it went over the cape so as it was tucked inside. The corset was also white and lined with burgundy, the top was covered with the collar of another shirt so as not to reveal too much skin. We also created a waist band that was red and had the symbol of the creed on it, I would not hide from the Templar's I was there to complete my mission and leave before something happened. My bottoms were simple black trousers, which would be tucked under my black leather greaves, whilst my boots were just normal black fabric boots, sturdy but not too fancy. I quickly changed into each part of the outfit, and then reached for some of my armour. I grabbed my Leather Vambraces, adjusting my hidden blade. I grabbed my daggers and placed them at the back of my waistband, not visible but in reaching distance. I didn't need a chest plate, since we had fitted on into the corset. I grabbed my Schiavona sword, the last thing I had from my father, before the templar's had him executed. I remember when I found out, I had just returned from abstergo trying to gain more information. Kathy had told me how they had sent them a video of his death, how they had laughed at his weakness as the tortured him. It made me sick, so I trained more and more until I was a cold hearted killer. I wouldn't let my father die in vain, the templar's already had my mother in their grasp, I failed one parent I wouldn't fail the other. I strapped the sword beside my smaller blades and moved towards the door, catching a glimpse of my reflection.  
My blonde almost white hair seemed to make the white seem dirty and as though it wasn't even white. My ivory skin wasn't helping either, the only thing I actually thought was making me seem slightly human was my eyes and the fact that they had a deep set colour green that made my face seem just a bit more normal and my hair that bit less noticeable. I grabbed my hood and pushed my hair back until it was no longer visible, my face could barely be seen.  
As I moved along the corridor I could hear the clinking of my blades, and the humming of the machine as it was at full power now. I knew there was no turning back now, but still my gut screamed at me to try and get out of this. Something wasn't right I knew that much, but I pushed it away as just jitters, I had to do this. I needed to.

"Are you ready Olive?" I snapped my head up towards Colin who was now standing in front of me, I hadn't even realised I had entered the room. I nodded my head once and smiled up towards him.

"Born ready Colin, so how do I look?" I did a twirl and laughed, Colin nodded approvingly while Riley just seemed to smile and move back to what she was doing at the controls.

"Good, you should fit in perfectly. You won't be there long anyway so everything should be fine, also since we added a language implant into your brain you should be able to understand everything they say. Just try not to-"

"I know Colin, I am an Assassin I know about staying in the shadows and keeping a low profile... remember who got into Abstergo and back out? But yeah maybe the language chip part could have been left out, the scar you guys left was awful." He laughed and pulled me into a hug; I smiled and returned the gesture. "Take care of Riley for me, you know if something goes wrong-"

"It won't Olive, don't think about stuff like that... I won't let that happen, I promised your father." He pulled away and moved me towards the machine, I stepped inside the large circular dome shaped room, the glass door closed and I watched as Riley moved towards the glass and mouthed, 'good luck' I smiled and stuck my thumbs up. I was ready for this, I had made this machine I had helped Colin and Seth build it, it was perfect nothing could go wrong. I hoped. "Here we go Olive!" I smiled and looked at my sister one last time.

"Safety and peace, sister-" The entire room was filled with and electric blue light, my head felt like it had been cracked against a wall, I opened my eyes and tried to see what was happening. The light was too bright I could feel my eyes burning and my sight started to fade, I felt like I was burning. The electric couldn't have been coming from the machine, I made sure everything was perfect, although we really had no idea how the fragment of the Piece of Eden would react to it... was it really reacting this badly to technology? My lungs felt like they were about to burst, until I noticed that I was screaming with all the strength I had in me. Everything went dark, I could feel myself being pulled by something but I couldn't move.

"Colin... what's happening to her!"

I could feel myself floating, being pushed and pulled. Until I was dropped suddenly, my body stiffened and I couldn't really comprehend anything. I listened carefully, the sounds of people talking and shouting, the sound of clattering metal and the stamping of feet echoed through my head. I snapped my eyes open. My heart stopped. Something was wrong dreadfully wrong; the colours and the shades of the world were gone, replaced by a deep shade of blue and black. I couldn't understand what was happening, I had heard of some assassin's having this sight but I had never fully mastered it. And I couldn't seem to get rid of it. Then I remembered my eyes and how they burnt, was I blind, I couldn't be I could see blind people couldn't see anything... what is this?  
I hauled myself up until I was standing, I looked down at myself and found that I was still intact everywhere else, nothing was destroyed or ripped. I was fine, I moved towards the entrance of the alley where I had woken up. The sound of people and shouts of what I presumed where merchants grew and grew. I peered round the corner and found that the people, where just like the rest of the buildings except a lighter shade of blue. If my training was correct that meant they were innocents just normal civilians. Then I noticed red people, with swords and heavy armour. It wasn't hard to guess that they were the guards and that it was advisable to stay away from them... I moved further out making sure my hood was over my face, I blended into the crowd and moved around desperately trying to find out where I was. I sat down on a near bench and listened into the conversations around me, I heard people talking about a murder and a man, but I quickly ignored that it wasn't of any use. Then shortly after a very loud woman started complaining about how much of a pathetic excuse of a place Jerusalem was, how she wanted to leave. My heart stopped, I wasn't meant to be here, I was supposed to be at Masyaf where the assassins where. I stood up abruptly and walked in to a passing woman due to my shock.

"I apologise-"

"What are you and where have you come from?" I looked at her curiously and tilted my head to the side, what did she mean?

"I don't understand-"

"You have eyes as white as doves feather, what happened to you?" She spoke quietly now as she noticed that I was not a threat to her. My heart seemed to clench in fear, white eyes. That would be just perfect almost pale skin, almost white hair and now white eyes. Just perfect, maybe she won't freak out.

"I-I'm blind... I'm sorry I bumped in to you, I'm lost and can't find my way." I basically lied through my teeth, I wasn't blind I could see but telling her that I had a weird vision that was only mastered by those of a certain blood line wouldn't really gain her trust. I looked at the woman's face, she seemed to have came to a conclusion as though her mind had been made up, did she really believe me?

"What is your name child?" She moved closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders, as though she was cradling me. I felt guilty for not telling the woman the truth, she was after all about to take me under her wing and take care of me, but it was better than freaking her out.

"My name is Olive Chaya..." She seemed to be smiling at me; I noticed that she was trying to guide me somewhere, so I followed her respectfully. Although I stayed on high alert.

"An unusual but beautiful name, I am Adina Mazal come with me I'll take care of you." I smiled and followed her, but my smile soon changed as I soon realised that something had went terribly wrong with the transition meaning that I could not only be in the wrong place... but the wrong time.

"My gratitude but, Adina what year is it?" I felt Adina tense slightly at the question; she turned and looked at me slightly but smiled anyway. She laughed slightly and pulled me closer to her possibly in fear that the answer may make me run away.

"My child it is the year 1190, why do you ask?" Just one year, one year out of time wasn't that bad just as long as I don't do anything wrong or out of place I should be fine. But why have Riley or Colin not brought me back... can they bring me back, would I be able to survive a year here?

"Nothing, it does not matter now." My head fell, and I felt myself slowly sink into myself, a year in a time that I should not be in. With a woman who does not know the truth about me, would this work out at all?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pleasure to meet you, objective**_

The days blended into one another, weeks into months and then at last one year. I watched the city grow and change as one leader and ruler changed into another. New rules, new restrictions everything kept changing except me. Somehow I didn't age, probably because the machine I was in before had done something else to me other than change my sight. That was another thing that hadn't change, viewing things in colours was like I was classifying everything by their colour not their true form. I was judging them before I knew them, but I couldn't judge everyone well enough apparently. The thieves and robbers blended in with the innocents too well, I had to up my training which was much to the dismay of Adina who was still acting like the caring mother she had the first day. I had told her everything about me, at first she seemed convinced that I was crazy but soon came to realise that I was an Assassin but, from the future part had yet to slip from my lips. I didn't want that type of information floating around, although I had a suspicion that Adina already knew as much. Living with someone a year, I was bound to slip up a few times.  
Adina knew that I was relentless and that I would train constantly when she was out, she knew that I could see but not the greatest although she still had yet to kick me out of the small house that I had grown to call home. I felt bad about everything that I had burdened her with, so I would bring her small things back from my travels. She never questioned how I got them, but did seem weary occasionally when I came home with a slight graze or bruise.  
Not that it was my own fault, due to living here so long I had eventually made a few friends, two thieves that had watched me while I was in action. They seemed happy enough to proclaim that I was one of them, just fancier dressed. I hadn't changed my type of dress just gotten rid of the white and went to black cloaks and brown corsets, that I designed myself; each in the same fashion as the white one. I had kept that hidden since the stories of more murders and assassinations echoed through the city, the last thing I needed was to be noticed as an assassin before I had even gotten close to the Templar's. My friends and I had talked about these men, they also knew about the battle the Assassin's had against the Templar's they knew of how the templar's were the tyrants that destroyed the city and made it into the dismal place it was. We had scoped the city many times in search of possible suspects, never fully succeeding. But news of a people going missing around Jerusalem had the city in an uproar, I had few ideas as to who may be doing this but I needed more evidence before I could get any closer to my main target. Majd Addin, the cities so called ruler. Our home had been in a state of chaos ever since he arrived here. He took pleasure in all the execution that were preformed, he even had the nerve to give lectures to the audience as he slaughter criminals in front of them. I was more than happy I would be finding him, since my last source Talal had been executed already by someone unknown, not even the daily gossipers knew who.

"Greetings Olive, how goes your mission?" I looked up and found Faige climbing up onto the roof alongside me; she smiled and looked down at the people passing by as was I. I smiled back at her and motioned towards the stall just a bit down the street.

"It goes well, but I would be at a greater advantage if I had some assistance." I winked at her and pointed to the group of guards standing just a few stalls down from the one I was interested in; Adina wasn't able to bring as much food home for both of us lately so I thought maybe I could bring her home a feast tonight. I heard Faige sigh slightly; I turned to look as my brunette haired friend. She was staring at the guards intently watching their every move.

"I hate guards, and yet you always make me go after them... as long as you are quick and save me afterwards I'll be quite content with my task." I grabbed her hand and smiled, she already knew that I'd be there waiting for when she stopped.

"I will wait for you at the end of the passage, be safe." I put my hand on her forehead and then moved towards the edge of the roof, looked down as did Faige. Just then a man with a fancy looking cloak came into view.

"Be safe Olive-" I watched as she jumped down of the roof with grace and caution, I quickly moved to the side of the roof and jumped across onto the other building, edging closer and closer to the stall. As I did I could see Faige on the ground silently moving through the ground and closer to her objective; she was sweeping past the people like they were not even there. I always did admire the way the thieves did that with ease. In my time thieves ran at their target and kept running. By now I was at the roof just above the stall, I jumped down and stood ready in the alleyway calculating the amount of time I would have and how much I could snatch and put into the satchel I had. I edged forward just a bit more to see how Faige was doing; I saw her moving past the man quickly. However her actions were not unnoticed.

"Guards, Guards! That whore has stolen from me, catch her!" I saw Faige smile as she looked at me; she ran directly towards the stall and bumped into the stall owner sending him flying to the opposite direction of myself. I then noticed that at least five guards were now nearly on top of her as she ran up the steps and into the crowded streets. I acted quickly grabbing bread, apples, and grapes anything that I could carry. Once the satchel was nearly full I flipped it onto my back and quickly darted into the alleyway, I jumped onto the ledge protruding from the side of the building and hurled myself up until I was back onto the roof. I ran full sprint, I concentrated on finding Faige I looked around scanning everywhere. Then I saw it the light gold tint coming from... a dead end. She didn't go to the passage we agreed on, my heart jumped in my chest, as I jumped across the street onto the other building. I looked down to the alley, at least six guards had surrounded Faige, and one I could see was starting to get agitated. I dropped the bag of food to the side beside a pot, as I readied my blade I watched as the guards seem to start circling Faige.  
I jumped down of the building and landed behind two of the guards silently, I grabbed a small blade from my strap as I approached I extended my hidden blade and plunged both of the blades into the two guards heads. They died instantly.

"Pardon my intrusion, but do you need some assistance?" I smiled at Faige although she could not see my eyes as my hood was securely covering my entire face apart from my mouth. She seemed to sigh in relief.

"Thank heavens you are here-"

"Infidel, you will pay for your crime!" I sidestepped and oncoming sword, but wasn't prepared for the back slash that the guard swung at me, I felt the metal slice my back. It wasn't deep but it hurt. I twisted round and faced the other four guards now, I watched as they paced around me watching my reactions. I looked at them emotionlessly not once giving them sight of my eyes. I didn't move, I stood still and waited.

"Faige leave now, the roof you'll find what I went for up there in a satchel. Wait for me back at the house." I motioned for the roof and without even a slight bit of hesitation she jumped onto the ledge and jumped onto the roof, just me and the goons now. I watched patiently as they moved closer around me, waiting for what I was going to do next... Although one of them seemed to gain some sort of confidence.

"I can't believe this whore got the better of two of our men, a common whore did this!" This seemed to rough up the other men just enough that one of them made a move. His sword was straight but his aim was of due to his action being made in blind fury, I swept down into a crouch position and stabbed my knife into the guard's torso. Twisting it there and then pulling it up the guard's chest until the man was limp and lifeless. His body fell with a quiet thud. I was too distracted with the kill to notice that another one of the guards had taken some confidence as well, his sword slash down on the side of my leg as I made a sloppy dodge. I twirled round and roundhouse kicked the man in the head, he stumbled to the side shocked. I took my chance and threw one of my daggers at his head; the sound of metal hitting bone confirmed my hit. Although this time I did not let myself be distracted, I watched as the others stared stunned at their fallen friends. I noticed how they seemed to be uneasy now, their hands started to shake and their eyes showed just exactly how afraid they were.

"I wouldn't be seeing fear, would I?" This attracted one of the guards attention as he lunged at me, his blade missed my arm but cut into my cheek as he threw it into a frenzy of slashes. I dodged and then finally countered his attack as I twisted his sword out of his grasp and slammed it into his skull, his body fell to the ground. I looked up at the last guard only to find him unarmed and staring at me in fear, I moved towards him and he flinched backing away completely before running. Only now did I realise that my hood had fallen when the last guard cut my face, I instantly replaced my hood back onto my head and surveyed my injuries. My leg was bleeding and the cut looked deep, but I was still able to put pressure on it so I should be fine until I got back to Faige and the others. The cut on my back was the one I worried about the most, it was still bleeding a lot and the blood seemed to have already soaked through my clothing and was starting to drip down to the ground.  
I attempted to jump onto the ledge above, and managed to claw onto it but with great difficulty. My back protested to either of my arms moving, but I needed to work through the pain if I wanted to get it fixed. I reached the top of the roof, and saw that the food was still there. Why hadn't Faige taken it? I moved towards the satchel and picked up, everything was still inside. Maybe Faige hadn't seen it; it did blend with the pot a bit too well. I swung the satchel onto my back again, only to quickly whip it back of, and place it on my shoulder; seems that it hurts a lot more when it has been touched, cleaning it will be a painful escapade. I turned to the edge of the building and started to speed up so I could jump onto the other building-

"Stealing is a crime, a very serious crime..." My movements stopped and I froze, my hand instinctively went to my blades. I twirled round as quickly as I could only to be faced with and empty roof, I glared at the empty space cursing myself for letting my imagination get the better of me. As I turned around I felt a cold smooth surface being placed at my neck, a smooth metal silver surface; a knife nonetheless... "Especially for a woman, such as yourself..." The man's voice was cold and emotionless, the perfect assassin as it would seem. "Let's see exactly who you are then-"

"Pardon me but it would seem as though I will be repaying that favour now." I fell to the ground as the man behind me was flung to the side, my hood and fallen of slightly so I grabbed it and pulled it straight back down, I wobbled onto my feet then looked at Faige.

"You took your time, but I think we may need to make a hasty get away." I grabbed onto Faige's arm as I noticed the man was about to stand up, I jumped with her over roofs and over so many obstacles I was sure she would fall at any moment since she wasn't the type to do these sorts of jumps. I let go out her arm and watched as she took off on an alternate route than mine, once she got closer again I knew we couldn't keep this up. "Faige, split up he can only go after one of us and I think it will be me, go find somewhere to hide." She nodded and ran off to the side, I didn't need to look behind me to know that the man was indeed still following me, I needed to find somewhere to hide and quickly. I dodged round a corner and ran straight forward there was a rather long jump ahead of me, turning would be a no go since I could already hear the man's footsteps directly behind me. I would have to jump and hope to all the Gods that I made it. I ran faster pushing my wounded leg to the limit, I could see the edge getting closer but I didn't stop. Soon the roof was no longer under me and I leapt through the air, the other side of the roof got closer and closer, but I knew I wasn't going to make it. I snapped my arm out and clawed onto the edge of the building and tried to haul myself up but it was no use, the cut on my back prevented it. I looked up and found the man before standing in front of me, I looked down and thanked the Gods there was a hay stack just below me. I could get away.

"Are you foolish woman!?" His voice was laced with anger and venom, I looked up but made sure that my hood was still covering my face, the man also wore a hood. I looked him over and my body seemed to go rigid. He had the sash of my creed; he was the assassin I was here to protect, the man that the templar's were here to kill. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad the assassin of all assassins', the very man who made what I did in my time possible. He was practically the founder of what I was now... and I had just made a mad dash like a lunatic to get away from him. "Why is your face hidden, you are just a common whore-"

"You should not jump to conclusions about people Altaïr; you of all people should know this." I looked at him again and only now released that my vision hadn't fully adjusted on him, he wasn't in gold like any of my other objectives he was in a slight orange colour as though I wasn't certain if he was a threat or not.

"How do you know my name?" His voice yet again held that cold malice it had before, although this time it was much more evident. I could feel him just inches in front of me, only it was too late my hood was tore from my head my hair flushed out into the wind but I kept my face down, looking at the hay stack below. The sound of a sharp gasp echoed through my ears, he was not prepared for the truth just yet.

"All in good time assassin-" I let go of the ledge and twisted round so I was diving into the hay head first, as soon as I hit the scratchy stack I jumped out and ran with everything I had into the closest building not even paying attention to where I was going. I instantly pulled my hood over my head and breathed out a sigh of relief. As I turned around I was greeted by the end of a blade, I stared un-moved at the object in front of me. The man holding the sword seemed even less un-moved by my presence, he simply glared at me like my existence was worthless.

"Leave now or die, the choice is yours." I laughed without humour at the man's words, I studied the man, and he looked like he was in his mid twenties only slightly older than me. His eyes however looked ancient he looked tired and worn, although it seemed that he had his fair share of battles. Looking down I could see that he was missing an arm and that he had some cuts along his face. He looked like he was tough, but had been worn out due to his current condition. I looked around the surrounding area and froze the creeds symbol was in here as well. This couldn't be Malik Al Sayf; I could not have only stumbled upon both of the men I was meant to save in the same day.

"The choice does not seem to be mine since death is in the equation." I looked at the blade still directed my way, my face was still and my body tense I was prepared for anything that happened next. I would get out of here without harming him... even if that meant being more injured than I already was. I could still feel the blood from my leg and back seeping down my body, the lack of energy and adrenaline was starting to wear thin, soon I would be running on empty. The silence that seemed to have settled between both the man and myself was starting to annoy even me, who did prefer silence. "I would appreciate-"

"Safety and peace Malik, I have an urgent matter to discuss with-" I froze so this was Malik, but that meant I looked to the door and saw Altaïr standing right in the doorway a frown etched across his face. I laughed yet again, but with more humour in the noise. I watched as Altaïr moved towards Malik and stood beside him, "I see you found the whore." I stiffened at his words and growled in response, the one major thing I hated about the men in this era was how little respect they showed women and yet they felt that we should show them as much as we should. Altaïr tried to move closer to me but I instantly moved back, and towards the door only to find my path blocked by Altaïr who had somehow managed to sweep around me. I flipped over a table near the door putting it between myself and the man, Malik seemed to have lowered his sword and was simply watching the procession between Altaïr and myself. I snarled as I noticed now that Altaïr had gained the upper hand with my distraction and was almost directly beside me, I looked towards the door he had just came through and planned my escape-

"Altaïr enough, she is just a common whore as you said let here make her leave." I looked to Malik who seemed to have sensed the danger in what was about to proceed, I thanked him inwardly and turned back to glare at Altaïr who had not stopped his advancement towards me.

"How can she be one of them if she will not reveal her face, she knew my name even before I had announced it." I looked at Malik and noticed the confusion lacing his face, I moved further and further away into the darkness of the room, hoping that soon I would just completely disappear. Altaïr was still advancing towards me and Malik had now taken to his side, I was being cornered and I didn't like it at all. I snapped out my smaller blade and held it defensively in front of me I crouched low and growled at the men advancing towards me.

"If you want to keep your throats intact I suggest you get the fuck out of my way." My voice was cold, and emotionless. I let my training take over; I had always been told never to get stuck in a corner never to be seen as weak. I looked at both Altaïr and Malik as their advancements had stopped completely; Malik looked taken aback while Altaïr looked completely furious. I stepped forward slowly, moving out of the darkness with my blade still in front of my face.

"How dare you-"I watched as Malik's hand flew in front Altair's face, Altaïr looked like he was about to blow a casket but Malik seemed amazed and somewhat confused. He moved towards me and I tightened my grip on my blade moving to the side with each step he took towards me.

"I won't hurt you child I promise, come to me-"

"You all keep calling me child, I am twenty three years old... and that's funny coming from the guy who had a sword aimed at my throat a few moments ago." I looked at the man again; he didn't seem that threatening more like a lost man trying to seek guidance. Although the last time I trusted someone around here I ended up gaining a nice little cut down my thigh, I moved towards him however my blade still raised. "What do you need?" I watched as the man looked down at my clothing his eyes stopped instantly at my waist and only now did I realise how stupid I was. I still had the creed symbol on my sash. As soon as I realised I moved backwards and edge towards the door.

"How do you have the symbol on your sash? How is this possible? Who are you?" I looked at both men now; Altaïr was staring at me incredulously while Malik continued to look at me in amazement. "What is your name, please tell me!?" I was now directly at the door and about to make my grand escape, I paused and looked directly at both men keeping my eyes hidden.

"My name is Olive Chaya; it's a pleasure to meet you my objectives." With that I kicked the table between myself and the men and jumped up the wall and out onto the roof, that was far too close for comfort. I pray that we will not meet again.

Hm, don't know if i should keep this up or just stop. My grammar isn't the greatest so sorry for all the mistakes probably in this. However thank you for reading, and review if you wish. If you have any question Private mail me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong place right time**

The scream seemed to echo through my whole body and soul, I watched as the blue electricity coiled around her body although as soon as it had enclosed her whole body the electricity shifted and changed into a golden dust floating around her.

"Colin... what's happening to her!" I spun round and watched Colin working frantically at the controls of the machine, he seemed to be in as much shock as I was. Everything stopped in one instant as Olive's screams ceased; I spun round and moved towards the glass. Olive was standing staring out at me with dead eyes seemingly empty. I could barely breathe just watching as my only sibling was hauled up into the air and seemingly on fire, I wanted to break the glass and pull her out but the glass was made to withstand anything and until the procedure was over the door would not open to anything. "Olive are you-"

"Olive is fine with us, she will return when we wish it," The voice that came from Olive's mouth was hypnotic and alluring, the pull coming from it was somewhat equivalent to the pull from a magnet. As I looked closer I could see Olive's body closer and realised that her form had changed a somewhat shadowed spectral figure stood just behind her, holding her close. It was a woman dressed in some sort of gown the type you would associate with the royalty of the Romans, she was golden like the dust consuming Olive, it was as though she glowing. I wanted to protest to this woman, tell her to get her hands of my sister but when I tried I found that my voice had deserted me and my body refused to move and inch. I looked at the woman terrified and paralysed to the spot. "Do not interfere with our plans." With one final burst of golden dust Olive's body was gone and so was the woman, the doors opened and the room was empty. Everything was silent; I just looked at the place where Olive had been standing, completely awestruck.

"Don't worry Riley, I can get her back we built this machine to pull the last person we sent from it back here," I looked towards Colin who had the same shocked expression as the one I was certain was on my face, I moved towards the control panel and watched as he started turning switches on and turning dials. "Okay now if I just-"A surge of blue electric surged from the panel, I felt my body being thrown to the wall behind me, the electric scorched through my entire body. I was burning. And then it was gone, I was fine I felt no pain, nothing at all. I looked towards the machine, my heart seemed to stop and my blood ran cold. The whole thing was gone; it was lying in pieces on the floor just a few inches away from my feet. I turned to the side and noticed that Colin was staring at the machine just like I had been, "Riley did you know who that was in the machine with Olive?" I looked at him and shook my head not trusting my voice to even get out a syllable, his face goes pale and he looks at a loss. "That was Minerva the Greek Goddess; you remember how we researched all about the Greek Gods when looking for the Pieces of Eden?" Once again I nodded. "We found some fragments of the Apple of Eden, Olive was sure that it would help us in our conquest to go back in time, so was transfused the fragments into the machine, the consequences only came to light now." I stared at him dumbfounded, what exactly was he saying?

"W-What does this mean... what about Olive!?" Panic started to invade my system, the pieces of Eden were always said to have been unpredictable and we were always told never to use them for our own gain, but now we used it for the exact thing we were told not to... Olive is gone.

"I don't know; it shouldn't have reacted like that. It must have been something to do with Olive..."

"Hold on but it didn't react when you were near it or when I was, so why would it react to her? I mean for God sake we are sisters it should have at least reacted to me... not her." I couldn't help but feel useless, if the fragment had just reacted to me then Olive would have been fine she would have been here fighting and I would have been stuck in a time in God's only know where.

"Riley, you do know that Olive is not your biological sister?" I froze. Since when was Olive not my sister by blood? I grew up with her; we were like two peas in a pod for heaven's sake! "When you were only a few months old Gareth, your father had gone on a mission, the templar's had apparently planned something big. Everyone instantly thought it was the Pieces of Eden, so they sent the best which was your father. No one knows what happened that day but Gareth came back different it was like his soul and essence had been set to default, he also came back with a child..." I looked up at Colin, his eyes were clouded over and he seemed like he was in a trance. "I was only ten at the time but I can remember it so clearly, Gareth was covered in blood and was struggling to stay awake. My father had told me to take the child and make sure she was safe, I remember feeling so afraid not only for Gareth but for the child. She was so young and looked as though she was about to pass out, she was of course only three at the time and seemed completely clueless, but in her eyes... every assassin in the room could tell that she had been through more than any of them could imagine. Olive was unique to us after that not only because of how Gareth a man who never let anyone in was now looking after her, but because she came to us lost and out of the least likely group of people she fitted right in." I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face, Olive always seemed like she was hiding something from me but I never knew that it would be something like this. I couldn't even imagine what happened to her, but it must have been awful. What happened to her parents, are they even still alive... wait does Olive even know?

"Does Olive know... hang on wait, what are we meant to do? Olive is gone and we have no idea where she went, can we bring her back?" I looked at Colin completely helpless, what if we couldn't bring Olive back, what would happen to her, would she die there? So many questions spinning round my head I'm sure my head was about to burst. Colin smiled at me but his smile didn't reach his eyes, he was just as worried as me.

"Olive knows yes, but as of now there is nothing we can do... Olive is in the good gracious of the Gods and the people of 1191-"My legs crumbled beneath me, there was nothing we could do to bring her back. Nothing at all...

"Ouch! Not to seem rude but that is connected to me you know, maybe if-"

"Be silent young one, you should be thankful that I found you when I did or you could have bled out on the street, now be still." I stiffened trying to suppress my urges to run away from the herbs that the doctor was attempting to place on my back, if I ever thought that antiseptic was bad this is definitely a wakeup call.

"How did you say this happened to you again, Olive?" I looked up at Adina as she stared down at me, her eyes brows furrowed in worry. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand in reassurance, trying to show her I was fine and that it was nothing, this time I don't think it was working.

"Do not worry mother, I was being reckless again trying to copy the thieves you know how they do all those jumps. I know it was foolish, I won't try it again." Both Adina and the doctor seemed un-moved by my confession however the look in Adina's eyes suggested that I would be getting a firm telling of as soon as the doctor was gone.

"Well that is the best I can do, I have bandaged up your wounds but you will need to clean that out every once and a while. You will more than likely end up with another few scars, but in all honesty Olive your body seems consumed by them already." I watched as the doctor stood up, I give him a curt nod and put my head back down on the makeshift blanket that I had been laying on the past few moments. As Adina and the Doctor moved to the door I listened intently to their conversation, I already knew it would cost Adina quite a lot to pay the Doctor but I needed to be sure of the exact amount, even if it did mean going back out onto the streets. "Adina, you need to keep a firmer hand on her I know she is wild but she is still a woman and needs to act like one-"

"I know what she is Dror, but you forget that I took her in out of the good will of my heart not many women would have. Does that mean that I am not acting like the woman I should be?" My heart stuttered slightly at her words, I had never really thought about it as much until now, most women of this time would have passed the opportunity to bring a child let alone a nearly fully grown woman into their home, I was twenty two when Adina brought me yes I still looked young but woman of my age in this time were seen to be fully grown and ready for work and so on. Adina really give up a lot to take me in.

"Sister please just take care if anything should happen to her I can tell that your heart will not be able to take it, you care for her too much. I do not want to see either of you hurt, you know that Olive has become part of the family now and I care for her as much as you but this is too much, sooner or later some bandages and herbs will not be able to suffice for her injuries." I heard stifled sobs, I knew Adina was crying but I did not have the nerve to go and comfort her. Her brother was right; Dror knew fine rightly that I was a danger to her and that sooner or later it would come to the point where it would get too serious for either of them to deal with. "Adina, do not be upset by this Olive knows what she is doing... I am certain she will know the right path to take." I knew that Dror knew I was listening as his voice went louder at the last part, he knew as well as I did that the path I would take would be far away from both Adina and himself.

"I know brother, but she is like a daughter to me you must know this... no matter what path she takes I will always wait for her to come home safely." I buried my head into my arms and drowned out the noises with my own thoughts, there was no way I would stay here much longer. I was slipping up; normally it was simply I few bruises and scrapes never full slash cuts across my body. Yes I have had my fair share of scars over my body, but they were manly from my time only I a few have been from this time and that was when I was only first getting used to the rules and boundaries around here yet again. Tomorrow morning I will leave, before the sun rises I will make sure I leave the food for Adina and I will continue supplying her with all the food she needs but I will never stay, I won't but her in harm's way, to say the least I will- "Olive are you sleeping my child?" I snapped my head up from my arms and looked up into bright blue eyes surrounded with red blotchy skin, clearly evidence of Adina's crying. I smiled at her and shifted until I was sitting up; I grabbed my blouse and buttoned it up. I then turned and grabbed the satchel that I had hidden underneath my cloak, and handed it to Adina. She looked at me and took the bag slowly. I watched as her face contorted from confusion into a tired frenzy of shame and sadness. "Child, is this how you received those cuts?" I looked at her confused; normally she would be grateful and would walk away and set to work on making food for us. I simply looked at her and nodded, she seemed to have already known that answer as she sighed tiredly and placed the bag beside her; she took my hand and held it in her own as she studied my face. "The day I found you sitting on that bench alone, I knew there was something different about you. When I brought you home here you seemed so lost and confused, at first I was simply going to offer you a home to stay at for the night. Then you took of your hood I knew instantly I could not send you back out there, you were different... special to me. I knew then that there was something very different about you; you soon became part of my life, not because I felt obligated to take care of you but because I chose to. You have no need to repay me the way you do, if anything I need to repay you. You have been so precious to me I do not know what I would have-"

"Please Adina do not waste such precious words on me, I choose to repay you because what you have done for me is so much more than anyone would have done before. You took me in and watched over me, even when I told you what I was you had the choice to turn me over but you did not, I refuse to sit by and let you do all the taking care, I will look after you even if I am not here... now please eat I am sure you are famished, I will take my rest now so that my injuries can heal," I pushed myself of the floor, and moved over to Adina and kissed her head then moved towards the other room that was where I would normally sleep. "Sleep well mother, may the Gods watch over you." I moved into my room and stood waiting for Adina to move into her room for the night, I knew that she would not take my absence easy but as long as she knew that I was still there for her I would be more than happy to leave and keep her safe. I grabbed the other satchel that I had which was slightly bigger than the other, I then tossed in some of my other clothes and finally my white cloak and other pieces of my outfit. Majd Addin would be getting a visit soon whether he was prepared or not, after all since Altaïr was in town his death would be fast approaching, but I would be sure to get some answers from him first.

It was pitch black by the time Adina was going to sleep, as soon as I heard her breathing ease out I knew that it was time that I left. I grabbed hold of my satchel and swung it onto my back, thankfully having this sight meant that the dark was nothing that I had to worry about. As I jumped through the window in my room I landed softly outside and looked around at my surroundings, even without having to see them I could already hear the guards scoping round the streets. I moved towards the opposite building, I quickly jumped up onto the roof. Pain echoed through my body as my wounds opened yet again, I already knew that they would be bleeding badly all I needed to do was get to Faige's place and then settle up on the roof where I would normally go. Just getting there would be the hard part, archers along every roof top and full guard patrols on the ground one slip up and that'd be it.  
I crouched down low and pulled my hair back into the ribbon I had stolen from one of the common whores on the side walks, with my hair pulled back I tugged my black hood over my head. The cloak was as black as the night itself and helped me blend in with the rest of the environment round me, if anything it was the best cloak I had. I never really understood why the assassin's chose white, it never blended into anything but the monks. I looked around and then moved slowly forward watching everywhere, looked out for all the colours. Nothing was insight it was strange normally all the guards would be here, something was off. The sun was starting to rise already and I still had yet to even make it that far across at least two buildings, the streets were beginning to fill with people and my black cape was now more noticeable than my white cloak. I stayed close to the buildings sides hoping that the shade would help my escape, I moved towards the edge of a building and prepared my jump. Once I looked down I noticed a group of monks huddled together, although instantly something was wrong, while the other four were a light blue, one was in a the shade of orange. **Altaïr was sneaking, but why?****It couldn't be today, I didn't think there were any execution today. I was sure it was tomorrow. I moved along the rooftops alongside Altaïr as he slid through the crowd, every corner he took I took. Every place he looked at I looked at, I watched his every to perfection. Soon the cheers and shouts of people could be heard, I turned slowly and could see a large group of people in my peripheral vision. Mainly red, however only some of the crowd were blue. There was an execution today. I turned back to Altaïr and saw that he had stopped beside a group of people and was blending into the crowd nicely, I jumped down of the roof and stood in the shadows of the buildings to the left of Altaïr. He was watching the stage, I could see him twitch slightly as he watched the men on the stage I didn't see him as a man of compassion for those who have done wrong.**

**"****Silence!" My head snapped round to to face the execution stage, I could see four men tied to post and in front of them was my target. Majd Addin was standing in front of us all already commanding us to do what he willed us to do. "I demand silence!" Yeah definitely demanding it. "People of Jerusalem, hear me well I stand here today to deliver a warning," I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall, I had heard of Majd's so called warnings they lasted a while, and it was mainly him accusing us all of being infidels. I put my head down, and closed my eyes merely listening to what was happening, I could hear everyone stiffen and their movements ceased, but I knew that Altaïr had yet to make his move since Majd was still breathing and moving swiftly across the stage. "There are malcontent's among you, they soar the seeds of discontent hoping to lead you astray." I moved closer to the stage, I was almost directly in front of it if the guards hadn't been in the way. The man was waffling so much it would be easy to kill him with a throwing dagger, which I was certain Altaïr possessed. "Tell me, is this what you desire?" **

**"****Rhetorical questions, yeah sure as if you would let any of them really answer-" The words slipped past my mouth before I could stop them, I put my head down and moved into the crowd more. I knew one of the guards had heard me but I didn't know if they would react and make a scene, it was better safe than sorry. I moved into the crowd but still stayed close to the stage, I would not let Altaïr kill Majd the only hope I had at getting some answers.**

**"****-Then you wish to take action?" I could hear people shouting from around me, all of them yelling at the stage encouraging this mad man's ridiculous announcements, they didn't even know he was undermining them. He was treating them like the slaves they were. "Your devotion pleases me, this evil must be purged only then can we hope to be redeemed." I moved closer to the stage, I felt my own need to kill this man as he ridiculed everything that I had ever thought to be righteous, he was about to slaughter these men in cold blood... no trail no nothing.**

**"****This is not justice!" My heart stopped as a man beside me moved even closer to the stage, I felt a sense of pride in him but also worry and concern. He just announced his own opinion in public, in front of the ruler of our city... the consequences would not be gentle.**

**"****You have no right to do that, who do you think you are?" Another man stepped forward, but my hearing was quickly turned to something else, I looked up and saw archers readying their arrows. "God curse you all!" I looked back down and instantly regretted it, the two men had swords and were running towards the stage, one was instantly killed by an archer, the other was running along the line of guards. I moved along with him through the crowd hoping to get closer, to help him. My hopes were diminished the second a guard pulled out his sword and slashed it into the man's stomach.**

**"****See how the evil of one man spreads to corrupt others?" I moved slowly back to where I had been standing, I moved silently and slowly. They were innocents and had died fighting for what they had believed so strongly in, if anything right now my hand was itching to reach into my sash and just impale that man with two of my daggers. "They sought to instil fear and doubt within you, but I will keep you safe!" Cheers echoed through the crowd as everyone bought into his lies, he wasn't keeping us safe he was keeping us as prisoners. Not once had Adina came home feeling safe, she was tired weak and scared. The guards did nothing, showed nothing they were nothing to the city and neither was this man. "Here now are four ill with sin; the harlot, the thief, the gambler, the heretic let God's judgement be brought down upon them all!" The crowd cheered, they actually cheered at this... they were blind and oblivious to what was going on. How could they be so naïve? I growled and moved away from the stage, until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Another group of monks, yet again I could see Altaïr submerged between them quite clearly. He moved past the guards with so much calm it was unbelievable. He was moving to the stage, he was going to kill Majd. I needed to do something and quickly of my chances at finding the answers would be gone. He was getting closer and closer, I needed something and quick. **

**"****Assassin!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and darted towards the stage, everyone was pushing and shoving to move away. I watched as Altaïr was pulled away with the crowd, I jumped onto the stage and clawed onto the back of Majd robe. "If you want to live for a moment longer follow me, but act quickly." I pulled him towards the roof, I trailed him onto the edge of a cart and then hoofed him up onto the roof. I hauled myself up beside him, as I looked down I could instantly see Altaïr moving back towards the stage. He would find us any moment it was obvious.**

**"****It is you is it not? The one my master spoke of?" I froze and turn to face Majd, he seemed to be in some sort of shock. "Allow me to look upon the face of the one who is so highly spoke of..." I was confused but I could hear to truth in his words, I could hear the resolve in the way he was announcing his words. He knew he was going to die, that much I knew but why he was so calm was beyond me. I looked up and stared at Majd in directly in the eyes, I held up my right hand and pulled my hood down. As it fell to my shoulders I could feel the wind brushing through my hair by now I was certain it was a good amount past my shoulders, I had not seen my face since before the fight with the guards but I had heard from Dror that I would now have a scar eloping from my eye to my lips. Although I wasn't sure if the look on Majd face was because of my hair or the scar. "It is you, I knew that he would not lie to me. The spirit with the wounds of battle, he told me that I would never forget this sight... I am sure now why he spoke of you so fondly."**

**"****Who is your master, what did he tell you?" Majd laughed, I could hear humour behind the action although I didn't understand why. How did he know me, and why was he so happy about seeing me.**

**"****There is not much time left, but my master told me to tell you to follow the assassin with the scar and that they would be waiting," I looked behind me and could see Altaïr sprinting towards us, he looked up and seemed to falter in his footing as our eyes met. I instantly spun round and grabbed hold of my hood, I flipped it over my head and looked towards Majd. Pain convulsed around my body, I looked down and saw a dagger sticking out from my stomach. I could feel my skin stretching around it each time I breathed, it felt worse than any of the smaller wounds even the burns I had sustained. I looked back up at Majd, he had an apologetic look on his face as he moved away from me. "I'm sorry child, but it was all planned." My legs crumbled beneath me and I felt everything begin to fade, but I would not let the darkness take over... not yet. I shook my head rapidly and looked up. I felt more blood drain from my system, there was Altaïr hovering over Majd's now lifeless body. I stood up shakily and tried to steady myself, I didn't to show weakness not now and not in front of him. **

**"****You..." I watched as Altaïr wiped a feather over Majd neck and then pocket the feather, he stood silently and kept his back facing me. "What are you doing here, how do you know Majd Addin, -"**

**"****How did I know Majd, you just killed him in front of me remember?" My words left my mouth before I had time to stop them, I did not want to get into a conversation with him. I needed to focus on staying awake and concentrate of putting pressure around the wound, I didn't want to take the dagger out just yet it seemed as though it was keeping most of the blood in to take it out now would be suicide without the right equipment to fix it. **

**"****Who are you?" I looked up and found him standing only inches away from me, I stumbled backwards but the action left my groaning in agony. "What are you?" I could barely hear him by now, let alone see him. I was loosing far too much blood and fast. I could hear my blood splattering on the roof below me, but now the blood did not seem to matter. Neither did the roof, or the fact that Altaïr was moving closer towards me again. Nothing matter all I was thinking about was the darkness that was slowly creeping its' way into my sight. I turned to Altaïr and looked him in the face, only allowing him to see my mouth. He stopped moving and studied me, waiting for my reaction.**

**"****I guess it was just the wrong place, at the right time." I moved back yet again, except this time there was no roof behind me. The fall would only make the unconscious part of my fall come quicker, if Majd had planned this then he clearly didn't plan his aim well enough. The darkness consumed everything. I could see nothing, feel nothing. The sound of rushing air was the only thing assaulting my senses, then it stopped. **

**"****Wrong place at the right time my be the case, but I won't let you fall until I get some answers... Olive." **

Yet again, another chapter. Please review if you read this it would mean a lot to me, even if it is only two words or so. Sorry if i have made any mistakes and not seen them. I am working on the next chapter now and hopefully it will be out soon. Thank you!


	4. Small Delay Short Note

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate everything each of you said. Yes I have realised this story is fairly confusing and some parts are not completely clear, I will be working on fixing them with my Beta Reader. Once again thank you so much, but for now I think I should put the story on hold until I know exactly what people will understand and how to put it. **

**Thank you for the reviews and to;**  
**Guss Who- Thank you for your review, however no she is not a grape she is in fact a fruit. The whole one year later thing was simply the title of the chapter, a small mistake. Also she is not blind she has eagle vision hence why she can see people in blue, she lost her sight due to the blue electric from the malfunction in te machine which was using a fragment of a Piece of Eden, hence why she has eagle vision. You should read the other chapters. Although your opinion on this is not really valid since you can't spell. Moreover thank you for taking the time to try to give a review.**

**Dianica- Thank you for your review, I'm grateful that you actually made a constructive comment on the story and not some silly trolling review. I can seriously understand why you are confused, reading over what I have written i can see that I haven't made it really clear what was happening, but basically the first chapter was giving you the background of how she was sent back into the 12th century and how it went wrong and what not. The one year ago thing was meant to be a title or something, although I think I just forgot to take it out. And no she is not blind, that is explain in the chapter however maybe not as clear as it should be, in the machine the fragment from a Piece of Eden cause a malfunction in the machine causing and electric surge to consume the room Olive was standing in therefore she was effected by the Piece of Eden which caused her eyes to switch and then she gets Eagle vision, it explains it possibly slightly better in the second chapter. And no it is not Masyaf it says 'Jerusalem', and once again it explains how she can adapt to the new surroundings because she studied them for so long, that was why she was picked to go. No she is not blind, she was their best fighter in 2012, because she was not blind. Although even if she was blind, 'Daredevil was blind and he was a kick ass fighter so either way she could have trained for a long time. However thank you for taking the time to write a review and even read my story, I seriously appreciate it a lot. **

**Bob- Thank you for reading this, and sorry about having to delay the next chapter but I want to make sure the other chapters are good before i release another one.**

**Hawk- Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy reading it. Seriously thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

**Leo- Well you know me, I'm stupid and freak out about tiny things. I didn't even want to put this up until you told me to! Although yeah thanks for comment and being my Beta Reader!**

_Thanks again guys! I'll try to make this story better, but until then I will need to put this story on hold._


	5. Chapter 4, I'm back

**I'm BACK. Well sort of, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and convinced me to keep going with this story. You all have no idea how much it means to me. This chapter may not be so great, it is a slight filler but i hope you like it and i will try and get chapter five up soon. **

**Ventress, Hawk'sFeather and blackrockshotaaahhh thank you so much for helping me!**  
**Here goes.**  
######################################################################################

Call me your number one enemy

It was freezing and I could barely see, I moved out of the corner I was in and looked around. I was in a dark room with nothing but a door and a small window that let in only a certain amount of light, it was quiet as well but that wasn't what seemed odd. The quietness brought the sound of other things to light, the sound of small intakes of breath and the patter of a heart beat. I looked round a corner that was at the far side of the room. I froze instantly and recoiled back around the side of the wall. When I looked back I knew what I had saw was actually there, a small child was laying on the ground her left leg was chained to the wall and she was wearing what looked like her pyjamas. She looked so dirty and seemed to be covered in some sort of muck or something, as I moved closer I noticed that the girl had not moved or even looked in my direction.

"Hey are you okay?" I whispered hoping that it was loud enough for her to hear, yet she still did not turn to look at me. I moved so I was standing right in front of her, and still she did not look at me directly, it was as though she was looking through me. "What's your name?" I moved to place my hand on her shoulder, the noise of a door opening had her reeling away from it and into the far corner of the room. I stood up instantly and glared at the men who had just entered, either way if they knew she was in here and had not helped her I would kill them. "Who are you?" My voice was stern and clear, but my presence went unnoticed.

"Get her, she needs to be ready in the room for when they get here." I moved in front of the men trying to get to the child, hoping that they would finally notice my presence in the room since I was being so rudely ignored.

"You will not take her anywhere until-" My actions stopped instantly when I saw that yet again the men paid me no attention and had the girl in their arms already. I growled and followed the men as they made their way along a long narrow corridor, towards a room with weird wooden doors. When the doors opened I got a strange sense of deja vu, I looked around and felt like I had been here so many times before but I couldn't quite place where. "What is this place?" I turned towards the men, and saw now that they had set the little girl down into a chair that look far to high-level to be in a old destroyed building like this, I moved toward the child and saw that she was completely emotionless. She looked like she wasn't even there, I couldn't even see a slight hint of fear. That's when I noticed that the substance I thought was dirt was in fact blood, it was smeared all other the child.

"Are we all ready?" I saw that one man was now standing beside the child, he was staring at her with a look that could only be described as horrifying if anything. He smiled and then went towards a book. I looked back at the girl and looked deep into her eyes, those deep green eyes that seemed to hold so much. This time however it was as if the girl looked back at me, and was doing the same. "Goddess Minerva, we have brought you the child. Please come to us-" I zoned out and watched as the child in front of my smiled, and looked at me with so much contentment that it made my bones shake.

"Olive..." I looked around and saw nothing but golden dust, it seemed to have been settling around myself and the child. I didn't understand what was going on, how can this all seem so familiar. "Olive..." I back away from the child, and moved around the room trying to find who was calling my name, but I found no one. Everyone was surrounding the man with the book. "Olive, it is a pleasure to see you my child." I froze, as I turned I looked back at the child. Although this time, there was a woman in front of her. A woman shining in gold, why was she talking to her and not me... "You need to listen to me, these men are bad... they will do horrible things Olive, you need to stop them. And you will when you are of a stronger age we will come for you. You and the assassin with the scar will save the assassin's." I walked up and stood beside the child, I looked down at her face... and now I noticed it, her hair was blonde almost white. Her eyes a deep green that settled in with her face. And her skin was an ivory shade. This was me, this is why this seems so familiar but why am I here? I moved closer to the child and stood still as I watched the woman and child embrace each other. "We will be waiting for you Olive," I saw the woman move back away from the child, then she turned... and faced me. "You must save them." Her eyes, bore into my soul and my entire being felt like it was slipping away. I was burning. I was on fire, my whole body was burning and I could see and feel the flames tearing at my skin. I screamed and screamed as the pain ripped through every inch of me.  
"Wake up Olive... wake up." I looked to the woman once again, she moved closer to me and then I felt an almighty shove.  
I flung myself forward of the ground, I instantly gripped onto my body. I wasn't on fire but my head felt like it was still burning inside, oh what I would do for a painkiller. Then it hit me, I looked down at my body and realised that I was only in my blouse. I pulled it up and looked down at my stomach, a large bandage covered the entire bottom of my stomach it was wrapped the entire way around. My leg also looked like it had been bandaged up and I could only presumed that my back was as well. However there was one thing I needed to address, where the hell are my clothes? I looked around to see where I was. I groaned inwardly when I noticed the symbol of the Creed on the wall, I was at the building were Malik stayed. That could only mean that Altaïr brought me back here and is more than likely inside waiting for me to awaken. I looked around and found that my clothes were actually beside the fountain that was just at the gardens entrance, I slowly hauled myself onto my feet trying not to make too much noise. As I made my way over to the fountain I could hear the end of some words being said in the room beside the garden, I did not stay to listen to long though. I grabbed my clothes and attempted to put them on with as little noise as possible. Just as I was putting on my boots, the door to the room flung open. I had my back facing the door and I kept it that way, I would not let them see my face not for what I had left in me.

"Ah I see you are awake," Malik spoke first, I could tell that he was behind Altaïr from the distance of his voice and the fact that he sounded a bit annoyed. I would have laughed at someone else being as infuriated by the man as I was, but right now did not seem like the time. "I managed to bandage up most of your wounds, but you should not move around so much as they could re-open easily." I nodded with my back still facing them, if anything movement was the thing I needed to do most of. I finished lacing up my boot, and then was about to put my corset on when a gruff voice stopped me.

"You were advised not to move around, you should listen-"

"I appreciate what you have done for me, but it would be wise if I was on my way." I finished lacing up the corset, but with great difficulty thanks to the bandages. I turned to put on my sash when I noticed that neither my sash nor my cloak were there, which meant that neither were my weapons. I growled frustrated with the fact that I would yet again have to fight against the two people I was meant to protect. "I'll be needing all of my things-"

"Not until you give us some answers." I slammed my fist into the wall in front of me and cursed under my breath, I couldn't give them answers even if I wanted to. I looked down and now realised that the water below me was showing a perfect reflection of my face, my hair was flowing down from my shoulders nearly touching the water. My face was as it was normally if not a little tired, and also with the exception of a very large soon to be scar running down my left eye touching the tip of the side of my lips. It was strange seeing myself in this vision, I was neither blue nor gold nor any other colour. I was white, which I had not heard of in training... well probably because no one has really looked at themselves while using this sight. "Are you listening whore, I want-" I twisted round and grabbed Altaïr by the throat keeping my face hidden the entire time, I made sure of that.

"I told you I wanted my things, and yet I have not got them so you will not get your answers. Are you listening traitor?" My words came out full of venom, and stone cold as anything. I wanted him to know that I was not just a woman with some fancy skills, that I was the best at what I did and that was exactly what he did. Kill people. I was so focused on what I had said that I did not see the blade that was coming straight for my arm until it was only seconds too late, the blade sliced into my skin as I retracted it a moment to slow. I didn't let out a sound as I held onto the wound, I needed to show no weakness. I needed to remain calm if anything I needed to stay alive.

"Who are you!?" Altaïr Was loosing his composure and quickly, I guess pushing him wasn't such a good idea. I looked up slightly and noticed that Malik was now standing in front of Altaïr, he was holding both his arm up and looking at a loss with the whole situation.

"Altaïr killing her will get you no where, you are such a novice," I watched as Malik moved closer to me still with his hands in front of him. I smiled at his words, and relaxed my position. I did not wish to fight with either of them, but would if they chose it. "Olive, why wont you look at us?" This however had me looking down yet again, my face was not something that many people had seen, not even Faige. I would not show these men my identity, not when they could not handle the fact that my hair was as white as it was.

"Malik I apologise for the intrusion and for causing so much hassle to yourself and...Altaïr but I really do need to be on my way... or at least may I have my things, and then I will tell you only a few things about me." I moved backwards as I now realised how close Malik was to me, he stopped and seemed to have been somewhat pleased with my answer. I watched as he moved into the other room, once he left I sat down nursing my wound. I heard shuffling which I presumed was Malik returning, I turned slightly and noticed that it was in fact Altaïr standing beside me. He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my arm, I flinched away from him but his grasp was tight. "You have no need to worry about this, it is merely a flesh wound it-"

"I do not care what it may be, I caused this so I will take care of the consequences." I watched as he scooped some water from the fountain and placed it on my arm, then I saw him reach behind himself and lift a bandage. As he was fixing the bandage around my arm, I noticed Malik standing at the door of the room, staring at Altaïr in what could only be seen as shock. When Altaïr finished he moved swiftly away and Malik seemed to have snapped out of his trance.

"Here are your clothes and weapons. I would appreciate if they be kept in your sash for now." I nodded curtly and grabbed my sash securing it around my waist, then I grabbed my cloak and submerged my body in the fabric. Then, as if on instinct I pulled the hood over my face and could look up once again. I looked towards the entrance of the garden and up into the dark night sky that was covering the entire room apart from the light flowing down from the moon, I turned back to Altaïr and Malik and sighed. Then I stopped where was my other satchel?

"I will answer your questions, but first I would like to know if you know the whereabouts of my satchel?" I looked towards Malik and he seemed as though he was as clueless as I was, then I turned to Altaïr who was staring at me emotionlessly. He knew exactly where it was. "Altaïr I ask of only this from you, I need my belongings as they are the only thing I have left of my home-"

"Why were you carrying them with you?" I sighed in frustration, this man was as relentless as he had been described in the archives, I moved towards the fountain and sat on the edge. Glancing up at Altaïr I noticed that he had moved further away from me while Malik had actually taken as seat directly beside me, he was said to have been the more adventurous one of the bunch.

"I will give you all the information you need, but please my satchel." Altaïr grumbled, and moved swiftly over to the fountain. I watched as he moved aside some of the plants and then pushed a rock out of the wall, once he had I watched as he pulled out my satchel. Once everything was back in place he sauntered over to me and handed me my belongings, as soon as it was in my arms I looked inside and smiled. My fathers sword was still there along with my robes.

"How did you get that?" I looked towards Malik and noticed that he also was looking into my satchel, I sighed and moved away to the other end of the room. I set my satchel down beside me and slid down the wall. I covered myself in the darkness of the room and looked at both men, I promised them answers but I was certain if I could answer them all. "Olive?"

"Ask away, do not be surprised if I do not answer them all. You have your secrets and I have mine." I looked towards Altaïr obviously he would be the first to ask the questions, after all he was the one badgering me about giving up the information. Yet nothing was said, the silent approval of their questioning had fallen on deaf ears. "If you do not-"

"Tell us everything you can, if we have further questions on the matter we shall ask you for further information." I turned to Altaïr he was seated near Malik on the ledge of the fountain, both men pointed their gazes at me, awaiting my declaration of my secrets.

"My name is Olive Chaya, I am twenty three years of age," I paused the first part was easy enough, the second part was when the twisting of the truth had to come into play. "I am not from Jerusalem, I come from somewhere far of but not too far in distance, yes I am an assassin I have been settled in Jerusalem for one year now awaiting my mission to begin. Now that it has I just have to wait for my next move, whatever it may be." I exhaled and looked to both men, they seemed to be happy enough with what they were hearing but I knew they would have some questions no matter what I had said.

"Where did you get that sword, it is beautifully crafted." I looked down to my hip where I had placed my fathers sword, I smiled as I remembered his fondness of the blade and how many people had fallen to the sharp end of the blades point. It had been carried down through my father's generations, and now it was mine.

"My father had this sword, it was past down through many generations continuously moving to it's next owner. It is a marvellous blade." I smiled at Malik as his eyes seemed to appraise the truth in my words. " Altaïr I know you must have a question." I looked to Altaïr his face was solemn as he looked to the ground, I knew his question would be a tricky one no matter what it was he asked.

"I have but two questions, why can we not look upon your face and now that you have spoken with Majd what is your next objective?" I coughed and struggled to remain calm, I knew he would go for the awkward question. I could use the partially blind act again but how would I explain my being with with Majd. That was the main issue.

"I am blind and not many people can stand the sight of a blind woman's eyes, Majd did not give me as much information as I had wanted but her informed me that I would need to follow someone to find my next objective." I was practically lying through my teeth, I couldn't really just blurt out 'Oh well you see my eyes are white because a fragment of Eden made me lose my initial sight and take on eagle vision instead, oh and Majd yeah he told me I had to follow you around.' Yeah I could see that conversation going down well.

"You are not telling us the truth." My breath caught in my throat, I had hoped that Altaïr wouldn't have noticed the tone of my voice, I had hoped that my heartbeat hadn't betrayed my supposed calm. "Who do you have to follow?" I chuckled dryly as the inevitable question was voiced from the man who should not know the answer.

"You." The word seemed to hang in the air like one of those unwanted flies just flying around making noise but not really being seen. Nobody moved, nobody said a word. I stood up from the ground and moved towards my satchel, either way Altaïr may know I am following him but he does not need to know where I will be. After all I need to make sure Adina and Faige are okay before I go anywhere, and if that meant raising their concerns and making them suspicious then so be it. "I will take my leave now, I need to finish some business." I pulled the satchel over my shoulder, the newly made cut on my stomach made it difficult although I tried desperately not to show any discomfort. I turned around and moved back a bit, just enough so as I was able to take a run at the wall. I pushed my body up against the wall and hauled myself up onto the roof, I looked around the open sky it was still dark and yet again I would need to remain in the shadows if I wanted to get past all the archers. Although trying to be as focused as I could be would be a slight challenge, neither Altaïr nor Malik had made any move to stop my departure neither of them had said a word. I moved across the roof towards another building, as I jumped across it only now did I catch sight of a man standing ion the roof just in front of me. I stopped and steadied myself as the wound in my leg twisted painfully and seemingly opened again, I knew it was already too late. The guard had already heard my approach and was sure enough to know that someone was on the roof with him, I pulled my body into the shadow of the roof and waited patiently for the soft footfalls of the approaching soldier. I waited silently, the noise was getting closer and then suddenly it just stopped. I listened eagerly awaiting for the noise to start again, perhaps the soldier was just standing there, waiting for something to happen. A soft thud made my snap my head round the side of the wall I was hiding behind. Just in front of me was the guard along with the hooded stalker himself. Altaïr must have followed me onto the roof that much was obvious, why has yet to be explained. "What ails you Altaïr I have told you all I wish, what more do you want?" I stared blankly at him as he approached me, now standing directly in front of me. I moved back slightly, this was Altaïr we were talking about he basically almost cut my arm off moments for trying to get my stuff back.

"I know you have said all you wish, but it is not enough. You lied so your words cannot be taken in as valuable." I stared once again blankly at him, really he just presumed that I would clear up everything just for him. I just lied to both of them I expected that doing that would have been enough evidence that I was up for sharing the other details.

"I do not wish to tell you any more, Altaïr I told you as much as I wanted to and that is all." He took one step closer, while I took one step back. I looked behind me I was basically at the edge of the roof, one more step and I would be off and into a painful recovery of broken legs. I looked back and realised how much of a fool I had been, never turn your back on someone who may have ill intentions. Altaïr was literally inches away from me.

"Friend or foe, Olive." I laughed dryly and stared him directly in the face, I guess there was one way to get him away from me... lie like there was no tomorrow, which in my case there may not be.

"Just call me your number one enemy." I kicked Altaïr in the ribs and watched as he stumbled backwards, I quickly sidestepped and sprinted to the next building. Great enemies with the person I have to stalk and need help from, well my plan is going to work just perfectly.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, i'm so sorry it took me so long to update had a bit of writers block trying to work out how to prolong Olive's stay in Jerusalem.  
Once again i would like to thank;  
Hawk'sFeather-_Thank you for pointing out the bold thing, I had no idea until I went back and looked at it. And thank you again for supporting me through this story! Plus yeah it wouldn't be a very good story if I told everyone what was going to happen, then there would be no point in reading it. Silly people need to know that D:**  
**Ventress- Thank you for reading the latest chapters :D  
Nightingale123- I hope I don't would be really poo if I did, and thank you so much for the support glad you are enjoying the story and hope you still enjoy it in later chapters! xD

Just hoped

I stuffed the bag with one last apple before I darted to the house directly in front of me, the chaos that I left in my wake would take forever to settle in to a peaceful equilibrium. Not that I minded, I mean it did allow me to gather extra supplies for both myself and Adina. I had just so happened to hear, not that I had been expecting to hear anything, but I had caught the tail end of a conversation between Malik and Altaïr. Altaïr was to return to Masyaf and give the news of Majd death to Al Mualim, that meant that I would need to go with him if I was to find out where his next target was. Which would be effort in itself, I really hoped that there was a quicker way. Then it hit me, I felt like a complete idiot. Malik should know where Altaïr was being sent since he was practically the only friend Altaïr had, all I needed to do was persuade Malik to tell me.

I looked around me and noticed that the rooftops were empty once again, either the men were killed or the guards around Jerusalem are just getting lazy. I looked round each corner and after the first two it was obvious that the guards had been killed, faints droplets of blood could be seen but not enough that they could be picked up by the untrained eye. Altaïr had obviously been passed here not moments before myself, why he had not just avoided that guards was the most puzzling thing. I jumped across the roof and moved along the long building top, I could see Adina's house just a bit further I didn't want her to see me, after all it had been a good week since I had last seen her. My wounds had healed up nicely and barely needed covered any more, but even at that a small scratch would be enough to show to Adina that something was wrong and that I needed locked inside the house. Hopefully though she wouldn't be in and I could just drop the items off along with the note explaining everything to her, hopefully then she wouldn't think that I had deserted her.

I jumped to the next roof and peered down to Adina's house, something was wrong. The back door was busted and from what I could see of the interior there was some blood on the ground, I leapt down onto the ground not even caring about how many innocents saw me. Discretion meant nothing to me at this moment. My body moved on instinct now, I crouched low and made my way inside the house. Nothing moved and it seemed like whatever had happened in here had occurred a short while, perhaps only a few hours before my arrival- wait had Altaïr been apart of this. I looked back out at the rooftop, the bodies had been close to here and who knows exactly where or which turns he had taken. Had Altaïr harmed Adina, just in spite of me. A sudden cracking had me on full alert again as I swung around and glared at the approaching person, it was Dror. He stared directly at me and if looks could kill I would have been buried in my grave and all.  
"Dror, what happened where is Adina?" My voice was smothered in panic as I looked at him the once calm and solemn man now looked broken and distant. Something serious had happened and he didn't seem to want to share the details, I feared the worse.

"Adina went looking for you several times, she made sure she was always around when the thieves made plans to steal just in case you were there... it was only a matter of time before the guards noticed," Oh god no. Stealing on several cases is seen as pretty bad even in my time, but here they seem to take it a step further. On some occasions it can be simple like just a cut of hand, on others it's a death sentence. Adina was there several times therefore it could be worse than just a lost limb. "They followed her home and then took her in, they didn't even listen to me they ignored everything I said-" He stopped and looked directly at me, his eyes seem to have changed and were no longer distant he seemed furious. "This would have never happened if it weren't for you, it is all your fault!" My sight suddenly changed and Dror was now pasted in a red light, I had never seen him as an enemy he was a friend but now... I'm not so sure. I dodge quickly out of the way and charged towards the door. I paused an looked at Dror who was curled up on the ground his body was convulsing with his held back sobs, my heart broke slightly and I could feel everything just desert me. Altaïr could wait I needed to help this family first. I threw the bag that I had collected for Adina at Dror, and watched as his face changed into a somewhat calmer expression.

"I am sorry Dror, but you may be needing to cook tonight Adina will be needing a warm meal when she returns," I smiled at him and then turned, I needed her to understand that she couldn't come after me any more even if I was in trouble. I hoped I got there in time to explain that to her. "Safety and peace friend." I hurled my body out of the door and onto the roof, I think from now on I should just live on the roofs and make them my permanent home. Kill a few guards first but it was a price I was willing to take. "Guard tower, guard tower, guard tower..." I knew my way around Jerusalem like the back of my hand, but it was difficult to find places that you frequently try to avoid. I scanned the area and soon found the large ominous building that no matter how far away you are it still looks like it is towering over you, I jumped across from the roof I was on and started sprinting towards the building. "Okay, run there; bust Adina out go home happy families then-" My footing faltered and I tripped over something that was in my path, my face smacked down hard on the concrete of the roof and pain screamed around my body. Well I guess stealth and precision are not my best points today. I turned and started running again, I jumped across to the other building slowly getting closer to the guard tower. One last jump and I would be inside the walls of the oh so guarded fortress, Adina was sure to be in there they would have taken her in and announced her crimes then possibly made a public show of her sins... well they wouldn't if I got there on time.  
My body leapt out from the roof with such force I was surprised I didn't feel more pain, the wall was getting closer and I slammed my hand down on the top of it as I saw that I wasn't going to make it over, clinging onto the side I pulled myself up and draped my body over to the other side silently dropping to the ground. I slowly slid my way into the shadows and moved quietly around courtyard of the guards tower, I seemed to have gone unnoticed by the few guards on patrol. Now to get inside. I watched silently as some went in and out of a door, I presumed that was the entrance, although taking the easy route would be a foolish option. I looked around and found a window, I slowly made my way towards it. Wearing the grey cloak seemed to have it's advantages today. As soon as I was close enough to the window, I hurled my body through it and into the room inside.  
I looked around, I was in some sort of basement type room, it seemed to have been used for storage and what not. It was free of people but I still kept my ear open for any movement, nothing is ever as it seems around these places.  
I moved through different doors and up stairs, soon I was escalating up the tower. I was getting close to the small set of cells they kept here for the minor crimes, I could here the cries of some people and then the clinking of swords. Someone was on watch, and today seemed to be a very unfortunate day for them. One door stood in my way, I moved towards it and slowly opened the door. At least three doors lined one side of the room while the other was filled with windows and candles, I could see only one guard leaning against the wall beside a window. He seemed calm and unprepared and nearly unconscious, guards really do not pay enough attention to their jobs any more. I looked to the cell doors and could see one prisoner poking his head out, he was lit with a blue light. Instantly I knew I could trust him. I could see that he was looking directly at me, I nodded at him and then motioned to the guard. I assumed that he understood what I meant or my plan would go terribly wrong, the man nodded and then turned to the guard.

"Please let me out of here!" I watched as the guard suddenly snapped awake and looked towards the cell where the man was, he groaned and put his head back against the wall. I sighed and looked at the man again, but he was still looking at the guard. "I have done nothing, all I wanted was some money... why won't you let me out!" The guard seemed to have had enough, he moved towards the man's cell and I took my chance.

"Be quiet or I will make you be quiet per-" I blade glided smoothly along his neck before he even had a chance to say ouch, his dead body hit the floor and then silence filled the room.

"Thank you so much, I am very grateful for your help-"

"Be quiet, I will let you out but first do you know where Adina Mazal is?" The man seemed stunned and then he nodded, I quickly grabbed the keys from the now dead guard and unlocked the man's door. He jumped through the door and then motioned for me to follow him, I guess he took the quiet thing to the extreme. We stopped at the third cell down and I looked inside, I could see a form lying on the ground. "Adina?" The body shifted and then sat up, it was Adina. She moved to the door which I had now flung open, her faced was battered and she looked so fragile that I was even scared to touch her. "Are you well, they did not harm you too much did they?" She shook her head and pulled me towards her, I smiled and returned the gesture. "Okay both of you, I need you to follow me and do exactly what I do if you do not we will not make it out of here." Both of them nodded understandingly. I smiled and moved towards the door that I had just entered from, I knew both of them were right behind me Adina at my flank.  
We moved down the stairs and through the doors without a single problem, I could see the final door ahead of us. As we moved through I looked outside it was still dark so hopefully we could make it out unnoticed, and unscathed. "Follow me and try to be quiet." I put my hands down and waited for both of them to jump through the window, the man seemed a little hesitant but did what was asked. I jumped through the window shortly after and then pulled them towards the back way, there was a large number of crates that I was sure would be perfect for us to limb onto to get over the wall, and the other building was close enough for us to jump onto. Adina went first I watched as she stumbled slightly but she was soon over the crates and had jumped successfully onto the building close by, I watched as the man whose name I had yet to know copied Adina. We were going to get out just-

"Stop!" My heart slammed in my chest, I twisted round and saw at least two archers aiming at both myself and the man. I heard a clattering and then some frantic thuds behind me as I presumed the man tried to get over the crates too quickly, a sudden whoosh of wind passing through the air and then a slight gasp told me that the archers where not a bad shot. "Get the trespasser." I laughed inwardly, trespasser soon to be murderer when you find your friend in the cell part. At least four guards surrounded me, and the two archer stayed on high alert. I watched as each man studied me intently, each preparing to make a move. They had their blades drawn and ready to make a move, I readied my hidden blade and prepared myself for the first attack.  
The first blow came from behind me, the sword barely missed my temple but slipped slightly into my shoulder it was barely a graze but it stung a bit too much. I twisted myself round so I was facing the man whose sword was still swinging down onto the ground, he seemed slightly stunned that he missed. I moved my arm down and pulled it up, my blade extending as it made contact with the man's forehead. He died instantly. The body fell to the ground with a soft thud, I turned and faced the other men each one seemed in shock and just about ready to lose their jaws for they were all hanging down. Eyes glazed over in shock. I moved swiftly to the other man before he could understand what was happening, I pulled out one dagger and slammed it into his chest. This seemed to make the other two guards alert, one charged at me catching me of guard as I pulled the dagger from his friends chest. The sword slid down my arm earning a small gasp to pass my lips, I glared at the man and kicked him in the ribs. My dagger flew from my hands capturing the guards head in its fiery dance with the wind, impaling his head against the wood behind him. One guard left, he seemed to be weighing up his choices until he did the thing I dreaded the most.

"Shoot her!" The archers instantly fired their arrows, I dodged them but not without great difficulty. I spun round and sprinted towards the crates, all I needed to do was get over the wall then I would be home free. Adina was already there it would only take a few more steps and- A soaring pain tore its way up my thigh and along my shoulder. I couldn't stop the pain that rippled through me would only be worse if I allowed the adrenaline running through me to stop, I clambered clumsily over the last crate and threw myself over the to the other building just as another set of arrows flew threw the air. Adina was waiting on the roof looking at me as I pulled myself up and walked towards her, I smiled and looked down at my shoulder. It had only grazed it and fortune seemed to be smiling down at me as the arrow had made a clean wound, through and through. My leg was however less fortunate.

"Oh lord Olive I'm-" I put my hand up before she could even finish her sentence, having her look for me was one thing having her blame herself for an injury was something completely different. I placed my hand over the wound and pressed down hard on it, the wound looked like it had just barely missed a main artery but it still looked pretty grim. I snapped the front of the arrow of and braced myself for what came next, I gripped hard on my robes and turned to Adina.

"I need you to do something, it will be difficult and sore but I need you to pull the arrow out of my back as quickly as you can and then tie this around my thigh." She hesitated but with one stern look sent her way she quickly eased out and moved around to my back, he cold hands would normally be welcome when I was injured however now I wanted to hiss at her and make her go away.  
The arrow was out in no time but the pain afterwards was long and slow, it didn't seem to easing any at all even when the bandage was wrapped securely around the wound. I sighed deeply and turned around so I was facing Adina, her face looked tired and worn as if she hadn't slept in week.

"Olive I-"

"Don't Adina, I was worried sick about you. You should know by now that whatever I do I do it because I need to and that no matter what happens I would always be back in the end..." I smiled and pulled her into a hug, she was like my mother but way nicer and protective. "All you need to do is live long enough so that when I do come back you are there waiting for me, now please go now Dror will be at your house awaiting your return." I turned and moved to the side of Adina, I seriously hoped she would listen to me and just get on with her life, the supplies I got her should last her long enough until I get back. If I do come back that is.  
I moved over the rooftops and towards Malik's place, I needed to speak with him and get this mission over with, any more delays and I was sure I would miss the chance to speak with whoever had the information next. I wasn't doing a very good at following the assassin with the scar when he was miles ahead of me already, hopefully Malik would not be stubborn Altaïr. I jumped over the gap between the house and clung onto the side of a roof that was protruding from the rest. I pulled myself, my shoulder was stinging and the pain in my thigh was causing more difficulty to such a mundane task than there really should be. My foot slipped and my hand fell from the roof ledge, gravity was working perfectly today. My head hit the ground hard and I think I could actually see stars, everything started spinning and I lost focus on what was happening.  
I could hear people shouting and whispering about how sad it was, they actually though I was dead... I probably looked like I was I was barely moving. I concentrated on my legs first, moving one foot and then the other each seemed fine. Then I stretched my legs; pain spiralled through my body but it wasn't unbearable, my arms seemed to be fine also. I opened my eyes and looked around people were walking by while others had gathered round me and were watching my every move, they really were super nosey in the city.

"I am fine sorry for any disturbance." I pulled myself up my thigh screamed in agony and my vision faded slightly, I was basically walking in the dark with how blurred my vision was. I moved towards the wall of the building I had just fallen off, if I wasn't mistaken this was just one building away from Malik's place. I scrambled along the side of the wall clinging on to anything I could, each step a new surge of pain flooded my system. I moved slowly at first and then faster once I realised that no matter what I did the pain would be the same, might as well stop it quicker. I could see the door just in front of me, I slammed my hand down on the door and shoved it forward. It flung open and I stumbled inside looking around like I was lost and possibly intoxicated. "Malik!?"

"Why are you- Olive?" I turned round and looked to the right of the door, Malik was standing near a book-case. He seemed surprised and somewhat shocked at that fact I was there of perhaps the state I was in.

"Where has Altaïr gone, you must know... I need you to tell me." I looked at him hoping that the sincerity in my voice along with the honesty in my eyes he would see that I was not lying, I needed to catch up to him and fast.

"Olive I cannot let you leave in such a condition... please rest first-"

"No Malik please tell me." I held myself steady and looked Malik firmly in the eyes, my body was weak but I knew what I needed and Malik knew that I would not give up on this matter. I started to lose my balance a bit but quickly regained it before Malik even noticed, he seemed lost in his own world.

"Damascus... Altaïr went to Damascus to assassinate Jubair Al Hakim, I believe he arrived only yesterday for the trip back to Masyaf is four days and the trip to Damascus is only but two." I smiled and moved away from the side of the room that I had suddenly found myself leaning against, as I moved away I noticed Malik's uneasy movement towards me. He looked frightened as though he though I was going to fall any moment now, I put my hands up towards him and shook my head and moved out from the room. "Safety and peace sister." The words were carried through the air like a whisper and wrapped themselves in my mind, I would be safe just as long as I found Altaïr as soon as possible. I was afraid that if I did not, any lead I had would vanish and everything would be lost.

"Safety and peace brother." I ran to the gate of the city and found the black horse I had grown used to and the horse that I loved. It's name was Sphinx and I cherished her more than my own sword, she was like the black beauty but so much more perfect to me. I mounted myself on top of her and gathered myself so I was ready , once the sack with my half of the supplies I smuggled was strapped onto the horse, I grabbed hold of the reins and pulled while kicking my heel into her belly. She instantly got the idea, I moved slowly along the path and my mind seemed to wonder.  
I really hope Altaïr would not have taken another life before I arrived, I really hoped I had a chance to talk to Jubair, I just hoped I had a chance.


End file.
